Distress and Coma
by LadyShizu
Summary: Era invierno, después de todo. Era común que nevara en esa época del año. Y que hiciera un frío del demonio. Midorima sonrió apenas, recordando que su anterior invierno no había sido tan desagradable. Gracias a Takao. M i d o T a k a
**Éste FanFic pertenece a la convocatoria «Viaje Estacional» del grupo MidoTaka Love de Facebook.**

* * *

 **Invierno**

 **Perfecta excusa para tenerte a mi lado**

* * *

Hi, hi, readers~

No creo necesario decir más sobre éste fic (el título y resumen lo dicen todo[?]), además de que lo escribí ayer en la tarde-noche y terminé de revisarlo cerca de las tres de la madrugada (:'v), así que simplemente dejaré esto escrito aquí, más las advertencias y todo el descargo de responsabilidades abajo.

¡Espero les guste! (Y si no, pues qué se le hará :v)

Aclaraciones del fic en las NF.

.

.

 **Advertencias(?:**

* ** _OoC_** hasta en el invierno(?), porque no soy Tadatoshi Fujimaki, así que es inevitable. :v

*Idea y título **_inspirados_** por la canción _Distress And Coma_ de _the GazettE_.

*Si no te gusta la **_temática_** del FanFic o la **_pareja_** , **NO** continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el resumen de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

.

.

 **Aclaración:** cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real **es pura coincidencia**.

 **Importante:** los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** , yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de éste fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

* * *

 ** _Distress and Coma_**

 ** _By_**

 ** _LadyShizu_**

.

 _Si no te tardas mucho, te espero toda la vida._

 _._

 _Oscar Wilde_

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

.

La ventana, cuya cortina estaba completamente corrida, le permitía ver los cúmulos grises cubriendo el cielo en su totalidad. Sin apartar la mirada, dejó caer la cabeza contra el vidrio; su tibia respiración lo empañó, volviendo difuso el paisaje.

La ciudad, ocho pisos abajo, continuaba con su ritmo habitual y monótono. Las personas que en ella residían no mostraban alteraciones o dificultad en sus actividades cotidianas.

A pesar de que el universo continuara moviéndose, que todo a su alrededor no se viera afectado en absoluto por los problemas de su vida, a los ojos de Midorima, el tiempo mismo se había detenido. Irónicamente, el incesante sonido del segundero del reloj analógico que colgaba sobre la pared lateral derecha, era lo único que le recordaba que la vida continuaba sin él. Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses… Todos transcurrieron. Nada en realidad se había detenido, sólo él y sus aparentes sueños para el futuro.

Midorima enfocó su propio reflejo, impreciso por la humedad de su propia respiración golpeando el cristal. Se miró a sí mismo a los ojos y se reprendió con un largo mutismo.

Y más atrás, recostado en la cama, se encontraba Takao. Dormido. Fue como verlo dormir en medio de una espesa cortina de niebla.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo, extrajo un pañuelo y secó la ventana. Ahora podía verlo con claridad; el único movimiento que Takao hacía era el correspondiente a la respiración.

Un copo de nieve apareció de pronto en la imagen del cristal, creando la ilusión de que atravesaba el cuerpo de Takao para continuar su camino descendente hacia el asfalto. Midorima se sobresaltó. El hálito de su posterior suspiro empañó nuevamente el vidrio.

Era invierno, después de todo. Era común que nevara en esa época del año. Y que hiciera un frío del demonio. Midorima sonrió apenas, recordando que su anterior invierno no había sido tan desagradable.

Gracias a Takao.

De alguna misteriosa forma, Kazunari lo había convencido de viajar a Hokkaidō para las fechas navideñas. Y allí estaban, acomodando sus pertenencias en la habitación del pequeño hostal que, por piedra-papel-tijera, había tenido la oportunidad de escoger Takao, debido a que se encontraba muy cerca de un Rotenburo. Midorima insistía en que su mala suerte se debía a que ese día, cáncer estaba en el último lugar, y la fortuna de Kazunari se debía a que escorpio le había robado el primer puesto.

Takao dio media vuelta y miró con ojos entornados y una sonrisa a Midorima, quien ya había terminado de acomodar sus pertenencias y colocar sábanas nuevas y propias a su respectiva cama, bajo la sencilla explicación de «No hay forma en el mundo de que yo duerma sobre esas sábanas». Takao era, por mucho, menos quisquilloso, por lo que no llevó «sábanas propias» al viaje para cuidar su integridad física y su salud.

—Shin-chan —canturreó, acercándosele a paso lento. Midorima logró salvar su objeto de la suerte, una pequeña esfera navideña con paisaje interno, que tenía en la mano izquierda, cuando Takao lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, gritando que irían a conocer la ciudad, dándole tiempo apenas de abrigarse correctamente.

A pesar de no ser muy común la celebración de la navidad en Japón, sus habitantes ponían mucho esmero en decorar las ciudades acorde a la época. Rápidamente, Midorima y Takao quedaron maravillados con las luces que se extendían a lo largo de los edificios, locales, árboles, faroles. La noche se teñía con el matiz de todos los colores, las risas flotaban en el aire y el frío calaba hasta los huesos.

Con un café humante en las manos enfundadas por gruesos guantes, Midorima observó a lo lejos cómo Takao ayudaba a un grupo de niños a patinar sobre hielo. Alzó el mentón para descubrirse la boca de la bufanda y sorbió con lentitud.

El vidrio de sus lentes se empañó debido al vapor de la infusión, por lo que no pudo notar que Takao se dirigía hacia él. Cuando los limpió con un pañuelo y estuvo a punto de tomar el café, que había dejado a su lado en la barandilla de seguridad que lo separaba de la pista de patinaje, la mano de Kazunari, tirándolo para obligarlo ir con él, casi lo hace gritar del susto.

Takao lo arrastró hacia el centro del lago congelado de aquel centro comercial, y allí descubrió que Midorima no sabía patinar. Con la promesa de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, cortesía de un par de irises esmeralda, Kazunari carcajeó durante eternos segundos, que Midorima juraba se habían convertido en, al menos, diez minutos.

—Es fácil —pronunció con dificultad, recuperando el aliento lentamente—. Yo te enseñaré.

—¡Ni siquiera tengo patines, Bakao!

Y con ello la nueva carcajada que Takao había intentado reprimir con todas sus fuerzas explotó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Midorima deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

Luego de muchas caídas, insultos, risas y burlas, por parte de niños que no superaban los doce años y patinaban con un grado tal de excelencia que abochornaba aún más a Shintarō, regresaron al hostal. Y, por supuesto, después de todo eso, ninguno pudo resistirse a la idea de tomar una ducha caliente antes de dormir.

Aunque eso no les había ayudado mucho.

Midorima se removía en la cama, temblando de frío. Maldita la hora en que Takao había escogido ese lugar y no un hotel con la debida calefacción para el invierno. Levantó la mirada y notó que él también rodaba en su lugar, buscando calor de donde pudiera tomarlo. Dejó escapar una risa divertida, pues la idea de no ser el único congelándose hasta los dedos de los pies le encantaba.

Takao volteó, quedando frente a frente a él, y lo miró con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido.

—A éste paso, moriré de frío, demasiado joven, demasiado apuesto y, encima, virgen —renegó, y Midorima se achicó aún más bajo el cobertor, dejando a la vista sólo sus ojos y el cabello, cubierto por el gorro del pijama.

Takao no lo pensó mucho, ni dudó una vez tomada una resolución, se levantó y con pasos trémulos recorrió la corta distancia que separaba ambas camas. Ante la sorprendida y curiosa observación de Shintarō, tomó el cobertor y lo apartó lo suficiente para acostarse a su lado.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —le preguntó éste, sonrojándose aun más de lo que ya estaba debido al vergonzoso comentario hecho hace tan solo segundos. Takao lo miró con una sonrisa pícara tironeándole los labios, e ignorándolo se acurrucó a su lado en la pequeña cama, claramente no apta para dos personas.

—Muero de frío, Shin-chan —habló divertido, deslizando ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Midorima, para afianzar el abrazo y obtener un poco de su calor corporal—. Déjame dormir contigo. No te haré nada, lo prometo.

Midorima gruñó porque Takao reía por su propio comentario, con el tintineo de sus dientes chocando de manera simultánea por causa del frío, como música de fondo.

Aunque desaprobaba la idea de Kazunari, Midorima lo abrazó porque realmente tenía frío y no creía poder soportar toda la noche sin poder dormir por falta del calor que tan bien le propinaba su _pareja-por-motivos-aún-desconocidos_. Con el corazón martillándole dentro del pecho y el rostro, orejas y cuello totalmente rojos, enredó sus pies con los de Takao, y el calor los embargó de inmediato.

Se removieron hasta que, de alguna forma, lograron encajar a la perfección dentro de la pequeña cama. La respiración de Takao golpeaba directo en el cuello, deslizándose hacia el hombro de Midorima, quien había tenido que encorvarse ligeramente para que no fuera tan notoria la diferencia de alturas y pudieran enredar sus pies. Como resultado, tenía el mentón pegado a la frente de Takao, casi tocándole el inicio de la nariz.

—Fue una excelente idea, ¿lo ves? —se burló Kazunari, riéndose. El calor de su aliento golpeó repetidamente el cuello de Midorima, provocándole una extraña sensación de comodidad. Como respuesta, lo atrajo aún más contra sí y demando con voz adormilada:

—Duérmete de una vez, Bakao.

Luego de esa primera noche, las demás fueron iguales. Siguieron el extraño ritual de acostarse cada uno en su respectiva cama, girar sobre sus propios ejes buscando calor, mirarse y hacer comentarios bochornosos (aunque esos sólo los hacía Takao), y finalmente, Kazunari se levantaba y «contra la voluntad» de Midorima, se acostaba a su lado.

Los recuerdos de todas las actividades que habían realizado durante esas cortas vacaciones, hace casi un año, flotaron, con ayuda de la nevada, en las memorias de Midorima, embargándolo de sentimientos ambivalentes.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia Takao. Con cada paso que daba, sentía que más recuerdos lo golpeaban, disparados como si fueran balas, por sus emociones, de forma ineluctable.

Todo lo que había construido con Kazunari durante años se veía amenazado ahora. La vida que soñaron juntos se apreciaba tan frágil como un castillo de arena construido cerca del mar. Sin importar cuánto cuidado, esmero y amor se le hubiera dedicado a su creación, tarde o temprano la marea lo destruiría. Eso eran ellos actualmente, a eso se reducían todos sus sueños: un castillo a punto de ser echado abajo por una ola llamada vida. O destino.

Cuando se encontró frente a Takao, lo miró el tiempo que dura un minuto, en silencio. Repasó en sus facciones, especialmente, dedicó largos segundos a observar la mascarilla que le cubría la nariz y boca, otorgándole el valioso oxígeno que no podía faltarle bajo ninguna circunstancia.

«Definitivamente, el próximo año regresaremos —dijo, ensanchando una amplia sonrisa, que parecía absorberle la cara en cualquier momento, mientras hacían sus maletas—. Quizá ganes y puedas escoger tú el lugar de hospedaje. Y quizá, con mucha, mucha suerte, para entonces, ya no seamos vírgenes y podamos disfrutar y calentarnos el doble con mucho se-…

—¡Bakao!»

Rió débilmente al recordar aquello, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Takao en la cama y le tomaba una mano con cuidado.

—Takao… —susurró apesadumbrado—, si no despiertas pronto, me iré sin ti, y me congelaré solo en ese apestoso hostal… —advirtió. Con el pulgar frío, le acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano, que a diferencia de la suya, estaba tibia—. El invierno me hará trizas, y lo sabes. Por eso…, te necesito a mi lado…

No hubo respuesta más que el implacable silencio, que se había adueñado de la habitación 107 del Hospital Central de Tokyo desde hace ya noventa y cuatro días.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Okay~ El invierno es mi estación favorita; y la muerte, mi temática favorita, así que me dije «¿por qué no juntar ambas?». xD

Sorry but not sorry(?) Bueno, de todas formas, nadie murió (literalmente) xD

Como sea, lo que ocurrió en el fic (por si no se entendió): Takao está en coma (¿Razón? La dejo a criterio de quien lea esto; narrarlo se me hacia tedioso, y sólo haría pesada la lectura[?]), y Midorima está con él en el hospital. Allí recuerda muchas cosas. Fin. :v

Algo referente a la celebración de la navidad en Japón: según tengo entendido, no es común que lo hagan por su significado, sin embargo, suelen decorar todo a motivo de la misma. (Si estoy en un error, corríjanme, please~)

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

See you later!


End file.
